Life Isn't Always Easy
by It's-All-About-The-Stories
Summary: I didn't have a good life growing up father died when I was young and mom moved in random boyfriends things got out of hand when I was 17 and thats how I ended up staying with my best friend Becky Orton and how this idea I marry her brother Randy Orton to get away came about there was only one way I was getting away and this was it .SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARYS IT WILL BE GOOD PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

My name is Spencer and my story starts back when I was 17 years old and my home life wasn't that great since my mom moved her boy friend in to our house lets just say he has wondering eyes and it isn't for people his age know it's for me I have tried to tell my mother but she doesn't believe me .

I guess that's why I am staying with my best friend Becky Orton yes Orton she is the only other person that knows what has happened to me well her and her mother and father Becky and I have been friend's since the third grade and we've always been there for one another she's my rock I don't know if I would have gotten this far without her .

I started staying here two weeks ago when Tom's (My mom's boyfriend )became more of touching I would walk by and he would turn into me and run his nasty hands down my side or back and of course my mom being stoned at the time would get mad at me and send me to my room .

Well one night she sent me to my room and must have passed out and Tom came into my room and blamed me for his hard on and told m to fix it for him as he tried to push my head in to his crotch luckily whatever my mom was on Tom was on to so I pushed him and he fell I grabbed my bag which is always packed for when I had to leave in a hurry and my purse and cell phone and made it out of my bed room door and out of the house and into my car .

I called Becky as soon as I got far enough away from my house she didn't answer my first call and then I remembered her brother Randy was coming back in to town because they had a show here in the next couple of days her brother Randy works in the same company as her Father and Grandpa and Uncle had he works for the WWE.

I guess I should have been watching because I never saw it coming Tom had gotten in his car and came to find me and he did find me informally he was to wasted to stop his car so he rammed my car to get him to stop I hit my head and felt my blood start to drip into my eyes when I felt my door being ripped open and I was pushed into the backseat I thought my worst nightmare was going to happen to me Tom was pulling at my top and I was fading he ripped my shirt and had his nasty hands on my body and was reaching for my belt when I felt him get ripped away from me and I heard my best friend saying my name as Tom ran away I guess her and her family were on the way back from dinner and they saw my car .

Like I've said I owe everything to that family for saving my life that night without them Tom would have raped me and maybe even killed me I heard Becky's mom tell someone to call 911 and then nothing everything went black and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed and my mother was nowhere to be found no I looked to my right and Becky and her mom were sitting there .

They told me Tom had gotten away by the time police got there and to my house both my mom and Tom were gone and they didn't know where they had went .

Over the next two days my life changed a lot since I was only 16 I couldn't stay by myself and they started talking about social workers and being placed in to a home I couldn't believe my mother choose some guy over me okay who am I kidding of course she did .

I was packing my bag from the hospital getting ready to go who knows where when Becky's parents Elaine and Bob came in to the room they sat me down and asked me if I wanted to come stay with them yeah I owe them everything I didn't know two people could open their hearts for someone who wasn't their own child but I am so grateful they did .

After I left the hospital my life got so much better my grades improved and I had a steady job I was doing really well and it lasted like that for almost a whole year one night I was closing up the deli when a car pulled in to the drive way and just sat there the doors were all locked and I knew no one could get in but something about it gave me the chills and I called Becky off of the delis phone while I was getting 911 all set up on my cell phone I told her that there was a strange car in the parking lot just sitting there and asked er to stay on the phone with me until I finished closing up but she wouldn't hear it she told me that Randy and her would come down and make sure everything was okay .

I tried telling her that it was fine they didn't have to do that but she said that they were already leaving and would be here in 10 minutes to stay inside and they would be there in a few she stayed on the phone with me until they got there we were just talking you could tell she was trying to keep my mind off of things I looked out the front window and saw that whoever was in the truck had gotten out and was approaching the front door .

She told me that they were two minutes away and that they would be there as soon as possible I was scared to say the least but as the person started banging on the door I saw there face and my heart stopped it was Tom and he looked higher than anything and I was guessing the other person in the truck was my loving mother .

I told Becky that it was Tom and she cussed saying that they were stuck someone had set a car on fire and they were trying to get there I saw Tom pick up a rock and I knew that he was going to smash the door I told her this and made her promise she wouldn't come in if they were too late I didn't want her to see me if something happened she heard the door come crashing down and I dropped the phone running to the bosses office and locking he door .

I guess in my hast to get away I dropped my phone and the delis phone because I was in the office and Tom was banging on the door I knew that door wasn't going to hold much longer it was just a handle lock and I knew there was going to be nothing to stop him this time then I remembered the panic alarm in the office and pushed it the banging stopped as soon as the alarm started .

I stayed in the office until the cops got there and as soon as I saw Becky come running in not caring what anyone said I collapsed crying and shaking I didn't realize Randy pick me up and carry me to the car with Becky right behind us .

I do remember Elaine come running out followed by Bob asking what happened Becky filled them in as Randy helped me to my room he let me sit down but stayed like he was waiting for me to break and break I did it was like everything came out all the fear I heard Becky come in and pull me in to a hug I had just started to feel safe again and they were back nothing there was nothing that could keep me safe from them no one knew how long they had followed me and what they would do to get to me .

Becky stayed in my room with me that night she only left to get something to eat and go to the bathroom during the night Becky feel asleep but I couldn't sleep knowing they were out there I saw Randy pass my room a couple of times during the night and look in I didn't know what I was going to do and never did i think my life could get any worse than this night but I was wrong and by the next Friday I was proven wrong .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .

It has been two weeks since everything at the deli happened and my shifts at the deil got changed no more closing by myself they moved me to days and most times I was leaving as Becky was coming on Randy gave Becky a ride when ever he was free so it ended up with him dropping her off and taking me home it was kind of strange having Randy give me a ride since we really haven't ever said much to each other and now with all of this going on I really didn't know what he thought of me .

Like I said it had been two weeks and almost everyone was still handling me with kid gloves like if they said the wrong thing I would crack and break and they wouldn't be able to put the pieces back together again not that ,that wasn't what I was feeling every time I was at work I looked up out the window and I swear I saw Toms truck just sitting there waiting for me to be alone didn't want to tell anyone just in case I was seeing things but I just had the feeling that someone was watching me and it was starting to drive me crazy .

The only person not treating me like I was made of glass was Becky she never has treated me like I was broken not after the night two weeks ago and not after the time in my car they just treat me like the same old Spencer not this shell of a girl that I use to be .

My car got to say I miss it both Elaine and Bob thought it would be safer if I didn't drive anywhere by myself until they knew Tom and my mother were out of the picture and I couldn't say I blamed them I mean after what almost happened to me in that car I never want to go through again but I would give anything to just be able to get into my car and go for a drive not to anywhere special just drive to clear my head I use to do that alot when I would stay with my mom and things would get out of hand it used to help me keep me sane even.

while I was on break Becky and Randy came into the deil she was early for her shift and they were both hungry Becky so they both ordered some food and sat there until her shift started it was funny because thats what Becky and my friendship had always been even before everything happened if one of us was working the shift right before the other one we would go in and just sit there and if it wasn't busy we wold talk and help each other if we needed it .

On the other hand Randy and I never really said much to each other he was Becky's brother and he was four years older than we were so when I would hang out with Becky he would be busy with his friends and training he always talked about becoming a wwe superstar thats the one thing that I remember about him he started training and moved to florida to go to their training place down there when he turned eighteen and everything didn't start happening to me until I was seventeen so he really didn't know .

I finished my shift and hour later and was packing up my stuff when I walked into the lobby and saw that Randy was still sitting at the same tale him and Becky had eaten at I thought he left when Becky shift started but I guess he stayed for some reason I was thankful for that because I really didn't want to have to take the bus home after an eight hour shift but I also didn't want him to think that he had to wait for me so I picked up my bag and walked over to him .

"Hey what are you still doing here ?" I asked him stopping at his table

"Waiting on you ,I'll give you a ride home ."He said standing up

"You didn't have to do that I could have taken the bus it's really not that far but thank you ."I told him

"I know but my mom would kill me if I didn't get you and something happened and besides Becky had to work and it wasn't really that long of a wait ."He said as we walked to the car

"Well I appreciate it I mean I caused all of this drama on your family ." I told him

"No you didn't you didn't ask for this now come on we got to stop by the store and have a few errands to run before we head back home ."He said walking into the parking lot

"Okay ."I said following him out

It was kind of awkward driving with Randy since we haven't talked that much when we got done running around and were on our way back to the house I saw a truck that had been at almost all of our stops today thinking I was seeing things again and not wanting to sound like a crazy person I didn't say anything to Randy but I also didn't want to risk not keeping my eye out for the truck so I kept looking out the window after the fourth turn and the truck was still right behind us I started to get nervous and I think Randy could tell because he asked me .

"Hey what's wrong are you alright ?" Randy asked me

"Yeah I mean no I think that this truck is following us I've seen it at almost every stop we've made ." I told him

"Are you sure ?" He asked me looking in his rearview mirror

"I swear I didn't want to say anything at first because I wasn't sure but now I know it is following us ." I told him

"Okay just relax nothing is going to happen we'll just drive around and see what he does ."He told me

"Okay ."I said

"Okay so this is what we'll do we will just go park at the mall and see if the truck follows us in and if it does the we can just go wak around for a little while and hopefully if they fllow us we can lose them in the mall somewhere ,"Randy said getting into the turn lane

"Okay ." I said checking to see if the truck was still behind us

"Is it still behind us ?" Randy asked pulling into a parking spot

"Yes it just pulled into a spot three places down ."I told him

"Okay come on lets go walk around ."He said getting out of the car

"Okay ."I told him following him out

Randy acted like he had to tie his shoe and leaned down to see if he could see who was in the truck and from where I was I could see that there were two people in the truck both had black hoodies and sun glasses I was worried and I dn't think it went undetected by Randy because he stood back up and looked at me and said.

"Hey nothing is going to happen I'm right here and no one is going to touch you ."He said

"I just don't know why this is happening why am I so special?" I asked him

"I don't know Spencer but I do know that while you're with me whoever is in that truck won't touch you ." He said

We walked around the mall for a while which just so you know wasn't to easy for Randy a few people would stop and looking twice at him but no one really stopped us we spent time going into random stores okay one store wasn't random as we were walking down the court-yard we passed Hanna Pet Society and I stopped in my tracks causing Randy to turn around suddenly .

" Whats wrong whats the matter ?"He asked looking back at me

"They're so cute let's go in ."I said pointing at the puppies

" You almost gave me a heart attack ."He said laughing and following me into the store

As soon as we went in a worker came up to us and started asking us a whole bunch of questions unfortunately our fun was short-lived when I looked up and out of the window I saw my mom and Tom walking by luckily they didn't look in but Randy saw the look on my face and looked out the window .

"Is that them ?" He asked me

"Yeah that's Tom and my mom."I said standing up

"Okay stay here for a second let me see if they spotted us or if we can get out of here with out worrying about it ." Randy said going to the door

"So miss do you see one you think you could talk your boyfriend into getting we could set up a room to see if you guys bond ." A store worker said

"Oh he isn't my boyfriend but actually they're all so cute I'm not sure yet ."I told him smiling

"No problem take your time no rush ."The worker said walking away

"Hey they're coming back down this way I don't know if they know where we went but I don't think we can get out of here without them seeing us ."Randy said coming back over

"I have an idea ."I told him looking at the dogs

" Okay what is it ?" He asked me

"Just get one of the workers to come over and tell him what's going on ." I said picking up a dog

"How would that work ?" He asked me flagging down a worker

"Because they have rooms you can go into so you can spend time with the animal ."I told him as the worker came over

Randy told him what was happening and the worker understood and let us sit in the employee room which had only one window that had blinds on it so we could see but didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us ,we got in the room just in time because as the worker closed the door Tom and my mom walked in .

Luckily for us the employee room had a backdoor that lead us to the parking lot and we got to the car before Tom and my mom got back to their truck the only thing I was thankful for was that hopefully they didn't know where Randy's parents house was so maybe I would be safe for now .

By the time we got out of the mall luckly going unnoticed by Tom or my mother it was time to turn around and go get Becky again she only had a half shift today I felt bad since the food that was in the back of the car was going to be for dinner and we still hadn't taken it back to the house.

When we got back to the house Randy told his parents what happend and they understood why it took us so long getting back home I also told them how sorry I was and that I would pay to take them all out to dinner since it was my fault that dinner was going to be so late in which they both laughed at me and told me not to worry that we would all go out but they would cover it and not to be silly and save my money .

Becky and I were in our room getting ready for dinner when all hell broke lose all of a sudden there was loud banging on the front door and yelling coming from outside I knew that voice it will be a voice that will haunt me forever .

It was my mom and she wasn't alone she had Tom with her and they had come to take me home even if it was against my will .

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AUTHORS NOTE I KNOW IN THE FIRST OR SECOND CHAPTER I SAID SPENCER WAS 18 BUT THINKING ABOUT HOW I WANT THIS STORY TO GO I AM CHANGING HER AGE TO 17 SORRY IF IT CONFUSES ANYONE .**

Becky and I were in our room getting ready for dinner when all hell broke lose all of a sudden there was loud banging on the front door and yelling coming from outside I knew that voice it will be a voice that will haunt me forever .

It was my mom and she wasn't alone she had Tom with her and they had come to take me home even if it was against my will I went to head down stairs so that they would stop yelling when I felt someone pull me go away from the stairs when I turned around it was Randy he was heading down the stairs he stopped mid step and told me .

"Go into your room and take Becky with you and don't answer the door to anyone but someone in this family no matter what you hear okay ?" He said turning around and walking me back into our room

"Why this is my fault they're here for me if I go down there maybe I can calm them down " I told him

"No it will only make things worse if you go down there now ."He said closing the door

Becky and I stayed in our room until I heard my mother start yelling again and I knew that this would all go away if I went downstairs I was the one they wanted and if they got me they would leave Becky and her family alone knowing this was most likely going to end badly for me I opened the door even though Becky was telling me not to and headed down stairs I could still hear my mother yelling at Becky's mom.

"Mom stop yelling I'm right here ."I said as I came down the stairs

"Spencer go back upstairs "Becky's mom said

"No come down here we are leaving ."My mom said

"Its fine they'll leave as soon as I talk to them so fine I'll talk to them ."I said walking towards the kitchen

"Spencer I don't know what you have you talk to me about your only seventeen you have no choice in the matter you are leaving with us and we are getting the hell out of this town ."My mother said

"Okay for one thing yes I do have a choice in this I am almost eightteen meaning I can make my own choices now please just please listen to me I am doing well in school and I have a job please let me stay until the end of this year and then I will go with you willingly if you want me to go that bad I just want to finish high school ."I said

"No there is no way you are staying here out of the question ."She said

"Just listen if I want to stay then I am going to stay but I know if In doing that you're never going to leave me alone so at the end of the school year I will come with you guys that way I will be done with school and we dont have to worry about changing schools late in the year and then and I can save up money and help you pay rent just please let me stay until the end of school please mom ."I said

"If I let you stay you'll come with us willingly an you'll have money for us ?" She asked me

"Yes I swear at least two thousand."I told her

"You know Spencer that sounds like an okay idea to me but you will answer when I call and trust me little girl I will be checking in on you ."She said

"That's fine I'll do whatever you want just let me stay ."I said

"Fine you can stay but don't think you're off the hook I'll be watching so don't get cute got that ?" She asked standing up

"Yes ."I said standing up

"No you stay in here I don't need you to try to be a whore around Tom just remember I'll be watching ."She said turning and leaving

I sat back down watching my mother and tom leave I only bought myself five months but I was hoping that would be enough to come up with another plan.

"That was smart getting her to let you stay ."I jumped as I heard Randy behind me

"Jeez don't do that I didn't even know you were there."I told him

"I caught the end of it when I was coming down the stairs ."He said

"Coming down the stairs or snooping ?"I asked him smiling

"Hey I was told to come snoop they were afraid that she would try in talk you into moving with her but I am the only quite person in this house that wouldn't give away the fact that I was there ."He told me pointing to the stairs

"Yeah I bought a few months just don't know what I am going to do when those are up ."I said

"everyone will come up with an idea don't worry about it ."He said sitting down beside me

"I hope so ."I said looking at him

"Hey have you not met my sister ?"He asked laughing

"Yeah kind of my best friend ."I said laughing

"Well then you should know she isn't letting you go anywhere and will come up with a plan if she doesn't have one already ."He said

"Well I do have the start of a plan seen it on a movie once I just don't know if everyone will go along with it ."Becky said walking into the kitchen

"Okay want to share ?" Randy said

"Sure but you two can't freak out remember I said this was only the start of the plan ."She said looking between Randy and I

" Okay ."We said

"Alright Randy you Get Spencer pregnant then you two can get married ."She said

"Excuse me how no why would that be the plan." I asked her

"Just give me some time I'll figure it out ."She said leaving

"Hey remember when you said she would come up with some brilliant plan yeah her plan not so brilliant ."I said turning to randy

"Hey she's your best friend ."He said holding up his hands

"Well she is your sister that s blood ." I said laughing

"Yeah well I blame the movies I mean she did say she got this idea from a movie "He said standing up

"So do you think she was serious about this being her plan I mean she can't be serious can she ?" I asked him following him up the stairs to finish getting ready for dinner

"With her you can never tell ." Randy said heading to his room

Little did I know that she was serious in her plan she had everything figured out and soon she would be trying to push s into going along with her pln and little did I know at the same time when my mom said that she would be watching me she meant it and it wasn't only her watching me it was Tom also .

I was just finishing up getting ready for dinner when there was a knock at the door .

"I'll get it." becky said getting off the bed

"Hey mom and dad are ready to go are you guys ready ?" I heard Randy ask

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute ."I told him walking out of the bathroom

"Okay we'll be downstairs ."He told us

"I can't believe you said that would be our plan Becky it was already hard to talk to your brother but now that you put the idea of us getting pregnant and married its almost impossible to talk to him ."I told her turning around

"Hey I wouldn't take the idea off the table for one thing I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching and I see him watch you to and he waited around the store today until you got off now I mean come on there has to be something there ."She told be grabbing her purse

"Wow I do not look at him anyway and he was just being nice seeing how I got everyone in this situation ."I said following her to the door

"Okay tell me this do you not think that Randy is cute yes or no ?" She asked me turning around

"I am I am not going to answer that now come on ."I told her walking around her

"Yeah thats what I thought and might I point out that neither one of you said no to the plan when I told you guys it ."She told me as we were going down the stairs

"Okay fine no now lets drop it before your parents hear it ."I said as we reached everyone else

"Ready for dinner girls ?"Becky's mom asked

"Yes we are ."Becky told her

"Okay lets go ."She said heading for the door

Becky didn't bring up her "plan" all through dinner or that night but knowing her and the fact that she couldn't let anything go ever once she got it in her head I knew that it was only a matter of time until she brought it back up again .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

I was sleeping in my bed when I felt one side dip I knew it could only be one person and knowing that she would have one thing to say without even opening my eyes I told her .

"Go away ."I said

"How did you know it was me I mean I could have been Randy coming in to tell you he thinks my idea is a good one .''Becky said

"Beck there is only three other people in this house and I know none of them would come and crawl into bed with me ."I told her

"You never know like I said Randy could come around to this whole idea ."She said

"Why are you so stuck on this idea I mean you like came up with it and then you just ran with it ."I said

"No I just think it is a good idea I mean if you're married then they can't touch you ."She told me

"Okay it's not even that part getting married as crazy as that part is you said he should get me pregnant Becky don't you see how crazy that sounds ?"I asked her

"Yes I know that part is crazy but its the only way they will marry you guys ."She said

"The only way who will marry us oh please don't tell me you have looked this up ?" I asked her picking my head up

"Yes in fact I did I just wanted to do whatever I could to help you I mean you are my best friend ."She said sitting up

"I know and I know you were just trying to help but I just don't think it's going to work I mean your brother is well he's hot and do you really think he wants me tagging along messing up his life ?" I asked her

"Okay one gross he is not hot and two you never know I mean Spencer You are pretty hot yourself you never know he might go for it if you were okay with it ."She told me

"Becky I know you think that this plan is the end all end all of plans but maybe we should start thinking of another plan I mean even if that means I go back with them I will be okay I promise you that ." I told her

"No that isn't even a thought let me talk to Randy and while I am at it I'll try coming up with another plan ."She said turning to leave

"Becky I never said I wanted to do the plan with Randy ."I said stopping her

"Yes but I know you and I know him I think this could work if you really don't want me to talk to him then I wont but I really do think it will work so should I talk to him or not ?"She asked me

"You can talk to him but if he says no then that's it don't try to guilt him in to it okay ."I said

"Okay." she said turning to leave

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I knew Becky had talked to Randy so over the last two days I had made it a point to make myself busy when either one of them were around which when there is only five people in the house isn't always the easiest to do luckily today was easier because Becky had a double shift and her parents were spending a few days away I had thought I was the only one in the house since the WWE had a showing in a few towns over in a couple of days so thinking that he had already left to go down to the town the show was in I wasn't expecting him to come up behind me in the kitchen

"So I can't help but feel like you have avoided me ?" he said leaning against the wall

"What do you mean I have just been busy ."I said turning around to face Randy

"Really that's funny I mean you haven't been in any of the rooms I walk into ?"He asked smirking

"You can stop smirking I haven't been, I just am trying to figure things out with school and work and I mean I do have a life outside of here ."I said trying to walk past him

"Now that could be true but I think you haven't really been around because of Beck's plan I mean it just seems strange that the day after she came up with it you suddenly get "Super"busy but today when you thought everyone was gone you have nothing to do ."He said stepping in front of my me

"That isn't true I have been around your mom and dad and Becky we even have plans to do something Saturday when we're both off ."I told him

"So you are just hiding me than ?"He asked with that stupid smirk

"You know your face is going to get stuck like that ."I told him walking to the living room

"Spencer really why are you avoiding me ?" He asked following me

"I'm not I mean I'm not trying to I swear it's just now since she told us about her "Plan" I just feel weird for some reason and then the other day she said something and now I don't know I don't know how to act around you so I was just trying to give you space ."I said in one breath

"Okay for one thing you shouldn't feel wearied it was Beck's plan not your's and for another thing if you're wondering if she asked me again the next morning ."He said

"She did i hope you know that it wasn't my idea for her to ask you again I swear and I hope she didn't pressure you into anything I mean really I totally understand why you wouldn't want to do it ." I told him heading for the stairs

"Yeah I did but I can tell she hasn't told you yet since you have been pulling a disappearing act these last few days and who said I didn't want to do it I mean you would know that when she asked me and explained why she thought it was a really good idea I told her that I would do it ."He told me crossing his arms

"Okay I haven't been pulling a disappearing act wait what you said you would do it ?" I asked him

"Yes Spencer I said I would do it if you wanted to ."He told me sitting down next to me

"I don't know I mean this will change your life and I mean I don't know ." I told him looking at him

"Okay Spencer lets try something ."He said looking at me

"What ?" I asked looking back at him

"This" He said leaning forward and kissing me

"Finally you know it's about time you two talk or do whatever you were doing I mean it's not like I saw anything "We heard as the front door closed

We both separated and to say I was in shock was a understatement I got up and went up to my bed room as I made my way up the stairs I heard Becky and him talking .

"You have the worst timing ."Randy told her

"How do I have the worst timing it's not like I knew you were going to be making out with my best friend when I walked in the door ?" She told him

"Neither did I but she was freaking out so I just kissed her and then you well you know what you did."He told her

"Wait so you just kissed her are you crazy you know she is shy dude go talk to her and by talking to her I don't mean put your tongue in her mouth ."She told him

"Do you think I should "I heard Randy ask her

"Yes you most likely caused her next disappearing act for the next three years." She told him

"Okay I'm going ."Randy said coming up the stairs

"Okay just don't get freaky in there remember that I share a room with her ."Becky said

"Shut up ." He told her

I made a beeline for the room and ten seconds after I got in there I heard knocking at my door .

I heard knocking on my door I knew after Randy and I had just kissed I couldn't hide forever and I knew he wasn't going to go away .

"Come in " I said as I opened my door

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

About a minute after I got into my room I heard knocking at the door knowing who it was and knowing he wouldn't go away or let this go and knowing I couldn't avoid him forever I walked over to the door .

"Come in " I said as I opened my door and walking back over to the bed

"Hey I wanted to come check and see if you were okay ."He said following me to my bed and sitting down

" Why wouldn't I be I mean you only just kissed me when we really haven't talked to each other much no I am fine don't worry about it ."I told him

"Okay Spencer just because we haven't really talked to each other doesn't mean that I don't think that you're cute and i mean I do but I kissed you to see if there was anything there even if it was a small spark you know even the smallest spark can be built on ."He said grabbing my wrist

"So why not just say that then I mean the stuff before the spark stuff ?" I asked him

"Would you have listened because I mean you didn't really take it well when Becky said she was asking me again in fact you went M.I.A for two days if I remember right ." He told me

"Yes I would have listened I mean it would have been better than just planting it one on me ."I told him sitting back down

"So if I walked up to you and said Spencer I find you really pretty and think that Becky has a good idea and I would be fine with it if you were you wouldn't have ran off ?" He asked me raising his eyebrow

"I think I would have handled that just fine ."I told him

"Really because I don't I think you would have gone M.I.A for a lot longer than just two days ." He told me

"Okay maybe I would have been shocked but not as shocked as when you kissed me and then having Becky walk in made it just that more awarward ."I told him standing back up

"Okay maybe you're right ."He said standing up

"I know I am ." I told him walking to the desk and playing with some papers

"So what now ?" He asked me

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because of your sister?"I asked him

"No I am not do you want to know what happened the other day when Becky came to ask again at first I thought this was a crazy idea but after she explained it to me I started to see why this could be a good idea and how it could work and I wanted to tell you that if you were okay with it then I would do it but you've been missing ."He told me

"Randy are you sure I mean that means getting married and getting me pregnant are you sure you really want to do this ."I asked him

"I know what it means and I am sure we could make it work I mean I know I am okay with it if you are ."He asked me

"I know you say that its okay right now but what about after I get pregnant and you have to go back on the road and what if you meet someone and want to start a life with them or hell be a normal guy and meet some chick at a bar and take her back to your hotel room ?" I asked him

"Well then I just say sorry but I have a girlfriend at home whom is having my baby and I go up to the room ." He said

"Okay what if you wake up in ten years and look back on your life and see what a big mistake this is ?" I asked him

"Whats with all this what if you know what if the world ends tomorrow or the sky falls Spencer you can't live your life like that now if you're okay with this then lets do it and not worry about the what if's and just focus on the here and now ."He said coming up behind me

"I am okay with it I mean you're alot better then Tom."I told him

"Gee thanks "He said

"No I don't mean like that I just mean ugh you know what I mean."I told him turning around

"No I don't think I know what you mean tell me ." He said smiling

"Nope not doing it nice try ."I told him

"Okay fair enough so are we doing this?"He asked me

"Yes if you're really sure ."I told him

"I am "He said

"Okay but you do know that means one of us has to tell Becky that we are going with her plan ?" I asked him

"Yeah guess you're right so who is going to do it ?" He asked me

"Okay I'll tell Becky but you get to tell your parents .''I told him laughing

"Hey wait one second since we got interrupted do you want to finish wait I tried to start ?"He asked me smiling

"Nice try but I bet Becky has her ear up to the door waiting to barge in here ."I told him opening the door to see Becky standing there

"Oh hey guys I was just checking to make sure everything was okay ."She said

"Okay so just so you know we are going to go with your plan ."I told her walking out the door

"I knew you would that makes me so happy for you two but who's telling mom and dad ?"She asked

"Oh see I told you so Randy is telling your parents ."I said laughing

"Wait a minute how is this even fair you just walk by and tell her and she is just okay with it ."Randy said coming down he stairs behind us

'Hey it's what the deal was I tell Becky and you handle your parents ."I told him laughing

"Yeah I think I drew the short end of the stick."He said shaking his head

"How ?" I asked him

"I mean you just walk by her and say it and she is just like oh okay cool but I have to tell our parents that not only am I 1. marrying you and 2. getting you pregnant yeah doesn't seem even ."He said

"Hate to change that plan but she needs to be pregnant before you two can get married thats the only way this place will do it ."Becky said

"Thank you Becky ."Randy told her

"Just saying maybe you two should get to work and start making my little niece or nephew ."she said

"Once again thank you Becky ."Randy said turning to her

"What you only have like five months get busy guys ."She said laughing

"Goodbye." Randy told her pointing to the door

Over the next couple of weeks Randy and I had been going out on dates and what not which was nice since we knew where this was sooner or later going to have to lead speaking of which we still hadn't gotten on the whole baby making path which was making Becky upset but after the dinner the other day we went back to the house and she wasn't there so we tried it was weird just because we knew why we were doing this and were hoping that maybe the first time would be lucky .

I think what made it worse is that we had never really talked about doing it since it was just something that we knew had to happen so I never found the right time to tell him that he would be the first guy I had ever been with I finally got around to telling him that night and I am not going to go to much into detail but I am glad that he was my first I mean I don't have anything to compare it to but hey I have hg on the first try and heard of it happening on the first try and since we did it twice before Becky got home maybe twice will be lucky .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Over the last six weeks Randy and I have been spending a lot of time together when he was home he would be home for three days and then be on the road for four and it was nice I started thinking to myself maybe we could do this and make it work I mean we were having fun together and it was just nice to know even though this has to go somewhere one of the best places we went to wasn't even going to be a date it was just dinner with Becky at this new place opening up down the road call Dave and Busters Becky had been talking about it non-stop and Randy was leaving for two weeks two days after so he said that if we wanted to that he would take us to say it was fun would be an understatement it was like an arcade but for adults it was fun to get our minds off of everything and just act our ages for a few hours Becky even saw some guy that she thought was hot who worked there as a waiter so it was now her favorite place and she would always bring it up .

Two days later Randy left saying that he would be back in two weeks and to call him if there was any problems since their parents were still away I was sad to see him go to be honest and when he left I turned around and Becky was standing behind me .

"What ?" I asked her

"You like him don't you ?" she asked me

"You know a lot of people would say that it was a good thing that I liked him seeing as we are going to be getting married in like three and a half months ."I told her walking into the living room

"Yeah but stil you like my brother ."She said laughing

"You're so strange please remember this is still your idea."I told her

" I know I know now come on what are we going to do this next week ?" she asked me

"Work we both have crazy schedules these next two week ."I told her

"Yes but at least we work the same shifts."She said

"Yeah that is a good thing ."I told her putting a movie on

the two weeks seemed to fly by since Becky and I were both busy with long shifts and school it wasn't long before Randy was home again he walked through the door when Becky and I listening to music and dancing around the living room when he came up behind us.

"You know what I always wondered what you two do when on one was home ."Randy said making us jump out of our skin

"Holy crap you scared the hell out of me ."I said turning off the music

"Hey it is better then what you two when you're alone."Becky told him

"You know I think you talk about it more then we do ."Randy told her

"Point being ?" She asked him

"Never mind so what do you girls want to do tonight ?" Randy asked us

"Dave and Busters !"Becky said well more like screamed

"Seriously we were just there two weeks ago ."Randy told her

"Please oh come on you know it's fun ."She said

"Fine go get ready ."He told her

"Thank you ."She said dragging me up the stairs

Becky pulled me into our room and right into the bathroom where she pulled out a test I had told her that I was a week late and hadn't been feeling well and she jumped on the idea that I was pregnant even though I told her that I have been late before and it was most likely nothing to worry about but she didn't listen and went and bought a test .

"Becky you are normally supposed to take it in the morning ."I told her

"So just take this one now I bought two of them ."She said

"Okay but then we have to go ."I told her

"Yes as soon as we see what it says ."She said

"Okay"I told her

those three minutes were the longest of my life however Becky was happy she was almost bouncing in the spot Randy had come to the door to check on us when we were taking to long Becky had told him that we would be out in a few she was getting ready which she was so it wasn't a lie when the alarm on her phone when off we both got up off of the bed and went ot the desk and there was no doubt to her question as we looked down at the screen the word pregnant was blinking up at us .

"Oh my go d this is so great lets go tell him come on."She said grabbing the test

" Hold on can we go get something to eat and take a few first I mean I just found out that I am pregnant I mean I am going to tell him I just want it to sink in." I told her

"Okay but we should go because if we don't he might send the swat team in after us."She said laughing and putting the test on the desk

"Okay." I said following her to the door

"Everything alright ?" He asked us when we came down the stairs

"Yes we were just getting ready ."She told him

"It took you that long and you still look like that ?" He asked pointing at us

"Watch it she was the one getting ready I mean who the hell do I have to look nice for ?" I asked him smiling

"Ouch that hurts you know it really does."I said holding his chest

"Shut up ."I told him picking up my coat

"Can you two stop flirting so we can go ?" Becky said opening the door

"What is the rush ?" He asked her

"Because that place is fun and because there is a really fine waiter that works there ."She told him walking out the door

"Becky I don't want to know that wait who ?"I he said turning to me

"Randy you're sleeping with my best friend we're the same age why can't I get mine "She asked me sticking her head back through the door

"Okay and with that I am done ."I said following her out

"So are you ready to go play ?" She asked me when I got to the car

"Yes I can't wait to beat you in dance dance revolution ."I told her

"Are you sure that you can play that game I mean with all the jumping and everything ?" She asked

" You're right maybe I'll google it in the car just to be safe I don't even know how far along I am ."I told her

"If you want I'll go to the doctors with you and help you figure out a way to tell Randy ."She said as we started down the stairs

"Yeah that would be nice but can we please stop talking about this right now I don't want him to hear ."I said as he reached the car

"Okay ." She told me

"What are you two talking about ?" He asked unlocking the doors

"Nothing."We said at the same time

"Yeah that doesn't look bad or anything ."He said getting in the car

"We were just talking about who was going to win at Dance Dance Revolution."I told him

"Yeah she thinks she is going to beat me ."Becky told him

"You can beat me anytime ."Randy told me

"Hello sister sitting right here ."Becky said poking her head between the seats

"Sorry but it's been two weeks ."He said

"I am going to throw up I swear ."She said putting her headphones in

"So after dinner you want to have date just you and me ?" He asked me

"Okay ." I told him

"Whats wrong ?" He asked me

"Nothing ."I told him

"Okay ."He said

"Really I swear okay now lets go before she explodes."I said pointing in the back

"Okay ."He said laughing

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU I LOVE DAVE AND BUTERS I WENT ON MY BIRTHDAY AND I HAD A BLAST THATS WHY I PICKED THIS PLACE FOR THEM TO GO .**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AT DAVID BUSTERS **

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

Okay so I knew Becky would try and talk to her crush little did I know that she would disappear to the restroom about a thousand times for 25 minutes a time leaving me with Randy who I still hadn't said anything to and I think he was starting to wonder why because he just kept looking at me.

I kept looking down at my menu like it was a best selling book this sucked yesterday we were good even earlier today we were talking an joking but now it felt like we were strangers I was so nervous as to what he would say that it made it neither one of us were talking to each other .

"Okay Spencer whats going on ?" Randy asked me putting his menu down

Luckily I was saved from answering it because our waitress came to try to take our order for the third time .

"Are you ready to order yet ?" She asked looking only at Randy

"No I'm sorry our other person isn't here yet ." He told her

"Okay sweetheart no problem my name is Sarah just ask for me when you're ready ."She said

"Thanks."He told her

"No problem."She said walking away

"Okay Spencer spill whats wrong ?"He asked me turning back to me

"Really nothing I'm just tired ."I told him

"Are you sure ?"He asked me

Luckily I didn't have to answer him as I saw Becky coming back.

"Sorry to that took me so long so are we ready to order ?" Becky said sitting next to me

"Yes we are ."Randy said waving to Sarah

"Do you want to split some wings?" Becky asked as Randy ordered

"Yeah thats fine ."I said stacking our menus

"What would you two like to order?" Sarah asked still checking Randy out

"We would just like to split a 20 plate of spicy sweet wings and two colas ."Becky answered

"Hey will you let me out I have to use the restroom ?" I asked Becky as our waitress checked Randys order with him for the fifth time

"Yeah I'll come with you ."She said standing up

"No really it's fine I'm just not feeling well I think that I am going to be sick ."I told her sliding out

"I'll walk with you Spencer it's really okay."She told me

Hey where are you two going ?" Randy asked

"Restroom."We both said together

Becky walked over to the restrooms with me and then saw Shawn the guy she likes and promised she would only be five minutes and we would walk back to the table together as I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror of course our waitress would check Randy out I mean come on he is hot and look at me I am nothing .

After I was done washing my hands and had my little petty party I walked out to see Becky and Shawn both laughing so I walked back to our table to see Sarah sill there and she was leaning down talking and touching Randy I had to admit it bothered me to see her touching him I mean she could try and hold it together I mean she was at work .

I walked over to the table and she didn't even seem to notice me I grabbed my bag so I could go get some air I couldn't sit there and watch him be felt up so I just walked outside I was sitting on the curb when I felt someone sit down beside me .

"Hey why are you crying ?" Becky asked me

"I didn't even know I was might just be the wind ."I said as I felt my face

"Really it isn't because that hooch is all over Randy in there ?" She asked me raising her eyebrow

"What no I don't care if he flirts with other girls we're only together for the plan I mean he is still single ."I said looking away

"Okay Spence don't lie I know you have feelings for him ."She said

"It doesn't matter he doesn't feel the same maybe we should just call off this plan ."I told her wiping away another tear

"Wait why Spencer it's a little late for that your pregnant ."She told me

"I know but I never wanted to mess up his life and seeing him tonight I saw how a baby and a marriage would do that so I could tell him I changed my mind about this whole plan and raise the baby on my own ."I told

"No that is a horrible idea just think about it for me please lets go play a few games and have fun and be young ."She said holding out her hand

"Okay " I said taking her hand

"So did you get sick ?"She asked me standing up and holding out her hand

"No but it really felt like I was going to be ."I told her taking her hand

"Hey Spencer you know you wont raise this baby alone even if you and Randy don't get married ."She said walking back in

"Thanks beck ."I told her following her in

We played a few games Randy sent Becky a text when the food had arrived knowing we couldn't stay away forever we went back over there and wouldn't you know it Sarah was still there .

"Hey there you two are where did you go ?" Randy asked when we sat back down

"We just needed some air then we played a few games ."Becky told him

"Everything okay ?" He asked

"Yeah everything is fine ." I told him

"Excuse me Sandy I don't know could you give us some space to eat in peace ?"Becky asked putting the wings in between us

"It's Sarah and are you sure there's nothing else you need ?" She asked touching Randys arm

All it took was the smell of the wings and I felt as if i was going to be sick again

"I'm going to be sick ." I told Becky

"I know trying a little hard isn't she ?" Becky asked

"No Becky really I am going to be sick let me out ."I said standing up

I got to the bathroom just in time to get sick I couldn't believe this was my life I also couldn't believe I had let myself get feelings for Randy .

**Beckys P.O.V**

I watched as Spencer ran to the bathroom I felt bad for her it was like her life was coming apart at every turn and now she had my brothers demon growing inside of her .

"Is your little friend okay ?" Our nice waitress asked looking board

"Shes fine she just gets sick at the smell of desperate I mean seriously don't you have other tables to look after or is your job to grope my brother ?" I asked her

"Excuse me ?" She asked

"No there isn't any excuse for you I." said walking away to check on Spencer

When I walked in to the bathroom she was leaning against the counter with her head down .

"Hey are you okay ?" I asked her getting some paper towels

"Yeah you didn't have to come in here you can go back to the table I'll be out there i a few seconds ." she told me taking the Towels

"Yeah well I went off on our waitress so I should wait for you ."I told her laughing

"Becky what did you say ?"She asked me

"Just that you get sick at the smell of desperation ."I told her

**RANDY'S P.O.V**

I watched Spencer run off to the bathroom she didn't look to well I noticed before she jumped up that she had gotten really white .

The next thing I heard was my sister yelling at our waitress and going after Spencer .

"I hope your sisters little friend is okay ." Sarah our waitress said rubbing my arm again

"She is more than just my sisters little friend she is my girlfriend ."I told her without thinking

"She is wow I was going to try and give you my number well I still will in case you get tired of children ."She said

"Excuse me I would like to talk to your manager I was trying to be a nice guy and not saying anything about you touching me but you crossed a line so please leave my table and send over your manager ."I told her

"Whatever your loss." she said walking away

**SPENCERS P.O.V**

I was walking back to the table with Becky when we saw Sarah talking to an older women as she saw us she walked over with a smile on her face .

"I am sorry if I made you angrey in some way but you had no right to bump me on your way out of the booth ."she said to me

"I didn't mean to if I did I was going to be sick didn't think you wanted to clean that up ."I told her

"Well you did but I just wanted to know if you would give Randy this he asked me for my number but I am going on lunch so you could give it to him right sweet ?" She asked

"No she won't ." Becky said taking the paper

"Becky it's fine ." I told her taking it back

Our waitress walked away and we went back to our table where Randy was looking confused

"Hey are you okay ?"He asked me

"No she isn't she's-" She didn't have chance when our waitress came back to our table with an older lady

"Miss I need you to gather your stuff and leave the other two people in your party can stay but I need you to leave ."the Older woman said

"What why ?" I asked her

"Because you touched one of our waitresses and she said she saw you at the bar ." She told me

"Okay 1. She already told her that she was sorry if she dumped her she was going to be sick and didn't want to get sick at the table and 2. She wouldn't be at the bar she is to young to drink and is pregnant so she can't drink ."Becky told her

"You're what ?"Randy asked looking at me

"BECKY!" I said looking at her wide eyed

"Oh my god spencer I am so sorry ."She said her face going white

"In any case I am still going to need her to leave unless you want me to call the cops ."She said crossing her arms

"No it's fine I am going ."I said walking over to the table to grab my stuff

"Wait can ensure you that she wasn't over at the bar ." Randy said standing up

"Well sir I am sorry but I don't think my waitress would lie about something like that and we have two people that backed up her claim ."She told Him

"Okay I would like to talk to these people and your bartender then ."He said crossing his arms

"That's fine but in the mean time she needs to leave ."The manager said pointing

"Thats fine I'll go with her ."Becky said

"No you guys stay I'll just grab a cab ."I told her looking at Becky

"Spencer it's fine I'll go with you ."She said picking up her coat

"No t's fine I'll be okay ."I said heading for the door

I sat down on the curb out side and pulled my phone out of my pocket to call the cab when I heard someone come out behind me .

"So How fr along are you ?"

I felt the blood run cold in me as I turned around and saw my mother standing there

"Mom what are you doing here ?" I asked her

"I wanted to see you and seeing how that little show in there you finally got away from one of them now I can ."She said sitting down next to me

"You were who backed her up ?" I asked her

"Yes really wasn't hard either ."She told me

"Why you could have just picked up the phone why did you have to make a scene did you really think I would want to talk to you after that ?" I asked her

''You know all this stress can't be good for the baby so this is why you wanted to stay so you could hook up with the older one and get knocked up real classy Spencer ."She told me

Before I was able to say anything Randy came walking out as soon as he saw my mother his face went from worried to angry .

"Spencer are you okay ?" He asked me

"Don't worry about her big guy she's fine ."My mother told him walking away

"So I think we should talk ."He told me watching her walk away

"Listen Randy that is so not how I wanted you to find out and really I just found out before we came here ."I told him looking at him

"Look it's fine I'm not mad I mean there was a reason we have been having all this unprotected sex ."He said smiling

"Really ?"I asked him pushing him away

"Hey I mean I didn't mind it Just sucks Because I was hoping to practice again tonight ."He said smirking

"So didn't need to know that ."We turned to see Becky coming out

"You guys don't have to leave really it's fine ."I told them looking at them both

"Thats what I came out to tell you either do you when I showed the bartender your photo he said you weren't up there and they can't find the people anymore so the manager said you could come back in ."Becky told me

"Really ?" I asked her

"Yeah now come on lets go have fun ."She said going back in

"Yeah Spencer let's go have fun ."Randy said taking my hand

"Hey Randy ."I told him looking up

"Yeah ?" He asked me

"Maybe if you play your cards right you'll get that practice you wanted tonight ." I told him smiling

"Don't tease Spencer it's been two weeks it's just mean ."He said following me in

"Who said I was teasing ?" I asked him

"Okay I'll hold you to that ."He said as we got to our table

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE MY LIVING SITUATION ISN'T THE BEST RIGHT NOW SO MIGHT TAKE ME LONGER TO UPDATE**


	8. Chapter 8

_**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**_

_**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_

After the whole scene at dave &amp; busters we went back in and had dinner and played a few games okay well we played more than a few games the guy Becky had a crush on got to go on break when we were going to the game area so she got to get to know him better she disappeared with him somewhere leaving me alone with Randy .

"So how are you feeling ?"Randy asked me

"What do you mean ?" I asked him looking up at him

"I mean after seeing your mom tonight ."He told me

"I mean it was strange that she knew where we were going to be but I mean it was okay I guess I don't mind when it's just her but when she has Tom with her it gets uncomfortable ."I told him

"Yeah I could see that so are you okay you know with everything else ?"He asked me leaning against the wall

"Nice switch there yes I mean I think I am I mean it's not how I wanted to tell you but at least its out now I mean are you okay with it?"I asked him

"Yeah I mean I'm surprised how quickly it happend so fast but then again thinking about everything I mean it's really not that surprising ."He said smirking

"What are you smirking about ?" I asked him

"Well I have been told that I am good but I didn't know I was that good ."He said laughing

"Shut up ."I told him pushing him away

"So are you ready to get out of here?" He asked me

"Yeah lets go find your sister ."I told him walking away

After searching all around in the game area went to look for her outside and wouldn't you know it there she was talking to her "crush" they were leaning up against the wall just talking to each other I looked up at Randy knowing Becky wouldn't walk up there and interrupted her .

"Hey Randy hold on ill go get her."

"Why ?"He asked me

"Because you will be all big brother so just let me get her I mean I come across as her friend ."I told him walking away

"Hey Beck we are taking off are you ready ?" I asked her

"Well he gets off in 30 minutes then we were going to go get coffee or something so I think I'll just stay if you don't mind ."She said turning to me

"No that's fine I'll just tell Randy okay I'll see you when you get home ."I told her giving her a hug

"So is she coming ?"randy asked as I walked back over to him

"No she got herself a date so it's just you and me ."I told him stopping in front of him

"Interesting so it will be just you and me and I won't have to worry about my sister walking in to the room if I want to kiss you ?" He asked me smiling

"Okay castronova let's go home ." I told him taking his hand

Randy and I got home and we went into his room and picked a movie to watch not long after I noticed he wasn't really moving much and his breathing had slowed I looked up and saw that he had fallen asleep .

Laughing I laid down next to him and soon found myself falling asleep next to him but little did I know that he snored and sounded like a damn train coming down the tracks I laughed looking at him I knew Beck snored nice to see it runs in the family .

I really wasn't tired anymore so I went downstairs to wait for Becky to get back from her date I had only been downstairs for like ten minutes when Randy scared the hell out of me by asking .

"What are you doing down here?" He asked making me jump up

"Dang you scared me I couldn't sleep anymore ."I told him

"Why ?" He asked me walking closer to me

"Because you snore ."I told him laughing

"Oh he said you could have woken me up or pushed me out of bed ."He said looking at me

"…No. It's alright…." I told him looking up at him .

"So…I was snoring?"He asked me smirking

"Yes." I told him Laughing

"Loud?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Very." I said shaking my head

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I laughed a bit. "To make you feel better Becky isn't exactly quiet as a mouse."

He smiled a bit.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed down on the couch.

"Randy….What are you—"I was trying to ask when he cut me off

"…Remember what I said eariler night?" he smirked.

I blushed.

He kissed me softly on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I let out a gasp as I felt his tongue lightly grazing it.

"Randy….It's too late to be doing this."I tried telling him

He chuckled. Suddenly I felt him sucking on my neck, causing my back to arch slightly.

"It's never too late." He mumbled against my skin. He started lifting my shirt up.

"But Becky could be home any minute." I told him

Suddenly the door opened as if like clock work .

"Hey are you two still up —" She stopped what she was saying as she turned the coner and saw Randy on top of me

Oh God.

She looked at us for a second, and then ran up the stairs screaming about her eyes .

I heard Randy growl a little.

"Uh, I think I should go up there ." I told him

"Do you have too?" he asked resting his head on my chest.

I blushed slightly.

"We could stay here…all day." He told me

"Randy….."I told him pushing him slightly

"Fine." He sighed getting up.

I sat up and fixed my shirt.

"Spencer…" He said as I got up

I looked down at Randy; his eyes were still clouded with lust.

I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll continue this another time." I whispered in his ear. "I promise."

He smirked. "I'ma hold you to that."

_**RANDY'S P.O.V**_

I woke up finding that Spencer wasn't in bed thinking something was wrong I got up from bed as I headed down stairs I saw her sitting there watching the TV I didn't mean to make her jump but she jumped up when I asked her .

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her making her jump up

"Dang you scared me I couldn't sleep anymore ."She told me

"Why ?" I asked me walking closer to her

"Because you snore ."she told me laughing

"Oh he said you could have woken me up or pushed me out of bed ."I told her looking at her she looked cute sitting there in an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

"…No. It's alright…." She said looking up at me .

"So…I was snoring?"I asked her smirking

"Yes." she told me Laughing

"Loud?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Very." she said shking her head

I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry."

"It's ok." she laughed a bit. "To make you feel better Becky isn't exactly quiet as a mouse."

I smiled a bit I couldn't help it anymore she looked really hot standing in front of me and I had been wanting to do this all day so I pushed her down on the couch.

"Randy….What are you—"She was trying to ask when I cut me off

"…Remember what I said eariler night?" I smirked.

She blushed I love causing her to do that I thought to myself .

I kissed her softly on the lips.

I felt her wrap her arms around me.

I kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She let out a gasp as my tongue lightly started grazing it.

"Randy….It's too late to be doing this."She tried telling me

I chuckled. As I started sucking on her neck, causing her back to arch slightly.

"It's never too late." I mumbled against her skin. As I started lifting her shirt up.

"But Becky could be home any minute." She told him

Suddenly the door opened as if like clock work .

"Hey are you two still up —" She stopped what she was saying as she turned the corner and saw Me on top of Spencer

You have to be kidding me I thought .

She looked at us for a second, and then ran up the stairs screaming about her eyes .

I let out a little growl .

"Uh, I think I should go up there ." She told me

"Do you have too?" i asked resting his head on my chest.

She Blushed slightly yes I love seeing the effect I have on her.

"We could stay here…all day." I told her

"Randy….." She told me pushing me slightly

"Fine." I sighed getting up.

She sat up and fixed my shirt.

"Spencer…" I said as she got up

She looked down at me and must have seen that my eyes were still clouded with lust because she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll continue this another time." She whispered in my ear. "I promise."

I smirked. "I'ma hold you to that." I told her she she walked up stairs

We always get interrupted I thought to my self as I sat up readjusting myself it's a miracle that she got pregnant and the only reason that happens is because Becky had to work and that was the only time we got to try I laughed to myself heading to my room

_**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE MY LIVING SITUATION ISN'T THE BEST RIGHT NOW SO MIGHT TAKE ME LONGER TO UPDATE**_


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

Spencers P.O.V

After I went into the room and got Becky to start talking she told me all about her date and how he had asked her to go out again tomorrow since he was off and how she was so happy but also sorry that she walked in on Randy and I after telling her not to worry about it she didn't bring it up again I mean I am glad she didn't but I still felt bad for Randy I got him all worked up and left him alone .

Looking over at Becky seeing her sleeping I got up and went to Randy's room to see if he was awake when I got there it was dark but I wanted to see if he wanted to finish what we started so I waked over to him .

"Randy ."I asked into the dark

He mumbled something else in his sleep then rolled onto his back.

….I wonder…

Slowly, I got up and straddled his waist.

"Randy?" I said as I adjusted myself a bit.

"…"

I grind my hips against him.

No response.

I did it again. He groaned a little but didn't wake up.

Really? Nothing?

I lightly rubbed my hands on his chest.

He has…a nice body.

My glided my hands down to his abs and my cheeks got hot again.

A real nice body.

I leaned down and pressed my ear against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Why is it beating so fast?

"Spencer?"

Shit!

Suddenly, the light on the nightstand came on.

I looked down at Randy. His eyes were still half closed.

"What are you doing up?" He said rubbing his eyes. "You ok?"

"I…uh….couldn't sleep."

"Why…and why are you on top of me? Not that I don't mind." He said smiling sleepily. "Just curious as to why you're grinding on me."

"I—I wasn't grinding on you!"

"It felt like."

I glared at him. "You were sleeping."

"So you decided to grind on me?" He teased.

I picked up the pillow and hit him with it. "No!"

He chuckled.

"You know Randy. I don't know if I can go back to sleep. I'm pretty awake right now." I said laughing. "I think we should have some fun until I fall asleep."

"Fun huh?" He rolled over so I was underneath him. "I knew there was a reason you grinding on me."

"….Shut up." As I pulled him toward me and kissed him. "Besides, something was really poking me and I think it needs to be rid of."

He smiled at me. "I think you're right….seeing as too you're the one who caused it." He said taking my shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the room.

"Can you guys at least try to keep it down?"

We heard Becky yell as she went into the bathroom .

"No promises Becky, sorry." He said slipping me out of my shorts and panties. and then taking off his boxers.

"You know it's rude seeing how I am in the house and she is my best friend that your trying to score Randal Keith ."

"Becky do you really think that your voice is what I want to hear right at this moment ."Randy yelled

"Then give me back my friend you pervert ,"She said hitting the wall causing me to laugh

"Nope, sorry, not this time."He said looking down at me

"But—" She said knocking on the door

"Night Becky." Randy said kissing my neck.

"…I'm telling mom and dad!." Becky said walking away

"GOODNIGHT Becky!"He called

9:00 a.m.

I tried my best not to laugh when I saw Becky the next morning.

"Sleep well?" She asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

I grinned at her when he glared at me

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to find out that's why I went when you were sleeping."I told her

"I know I am just giving you a hard time ."She said laughing

"I tried to be quite I swear ,"I told her

"I know you tried but I don;t know if its because I knew you two were doing it but I swear I hard noises ."She said closing her eyes

"At least we tried."I told her

"If Our parents get noise complaints I blame you two."She said laughing

I smiled. "Not funny."

"Yes it was and you know it."She told me

"So are you mad that you didn't get any last night?" I asked her laughing

"EWW you freak he is my brother ."She said with a disgusted look on her face

"Gross not what I meant ."I told her slapping her arm

"You're a freak I always knew it but at least you admit that having sex with Randy is gross."She said laughing

"Now I didn't say that I mean I quite enjoy it ."I said laughing because of her face

" Now thats gross, go brush your teeth, your breath still smell like Randy's di—OW! What was that for!?" Becky said rubbing the back of her head.

"Stop harassing her." Randy replied.

Becky mumbled something under her breath the left to our room.

I looked in the mirror.

"Sorry about that." I heard Randy say from the door way.

I smiled as I lightly rubbed the hickey on my neck. "It's alright. I don't mind."

"Oh really?" he asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Then….you won't mind if I leave some more?" he kissed my neck softly.

"Ra-Randy…." My face turned a bright red.

"What? You just said you don't mind." He mumbled against my skin.

"I-I-I know but—" He lifted me up and sat me down on the counter.

"But nothing." He said nibbling at my neck quickly before pulling me into a kiss

I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me.

He pulled away and smiled at me. I let out groan of disapproval.

He leaned down to kiss me but pulled away again.

I pouted.

"What's wrong?" He said grinning at me.

"You're teasing me…."I told him trying to pull him towards me

"I like teasing you….it's fun."He said backing away

I heard a sound that sounded like someone opening and closing the front door.

"Did you hear that ?"I asked him

"I didn't hear anything."He mumbled against my neck

"It sounded like the front door opening and closing ."I told him pushing his shoulder

"It was just Becky ."He said

"Or it could be your parents."I told him

"If it was my parents we would know by now see listen no one is here becky most likely left ."He said kissing my neck again

"Are you sure ?" I asked him

"If it makes you feel better go check then come back ."Randy said lifting me down

Randy lifted me off of the counter then walked over to the door. Placing my hand on the knob I slowly turned it, and then quickly opened the door I checked the hallway and living room and kitchen when I saw no one I walked back over to the bathroom.

"Anyone there ?" He asked

"No shut up ."I told him closing the door

I heard Roman chuckling from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "I swear. I heard somethi—" My face turned red.

He had that devilish smile on his face when the hell did he take his clothes off? I thought to myself

My eyes gazed over his entire body.

Hot…Damn!

I bit my lip as my eyes drifted down to his waist.

"Spencer…my eyes are up here." He said smirking

I quickly looked up at him.

"Wha-what?" I asked him

"Heh. I didn't know you were such a perv Spencer." He said as he pulled me close to him.

Oh God….

He nodded over to the shower.

"I am not showering with you Randy."

"Why not?" he said concerned.

"Cause I won't get clean with you in there." I told him

"Sure you will. I'll scrub you down real good, make sure that I clean your entire body ." He told me

"…I'm sore." I said

"From?" He asked rasining his eyebrows

"Last night. And don't want to be still sore come Monday." I have school and work

"…I'll be gentle." He told me

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. You know you want to." He whispered in my ear.

Damn it…

"….Fine. But! No sex for you for two weeks." I told him smiling

"That's cold….." He said backing away from me

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Take it or leave it."

"Why two weeks?" he asked

"I need a break." I told him

"From sex?" he asked

"Yea..."

"…Well, then, that just gives me more of a reason…to get you now..."

I looked at him surprised. "You still want to? I thought that would turn you off." He lifted my t-shirt over my head.

"Not really. Besides, this is the last chance I will get to hear you scream my name….so I'm gonna take it."

"I don't scream!"

"You did last night…remember?"

"I wasn't screaming..." I mumbled.

"Babe...you were screaming. I don't really mind though…"

Wait. Did he just call me babe?

"But I think you need to be a little more considerate of those who are trying to sleep."

I blushed feverishly. "It's your fault if I was screaming…"

"Good to know. Besides, it's...a turn on the way you did it." He pulled me over to the shower. " I noticed you make sex faces too."

My eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

He made a face at me then laughed. "…They're cute."

"I—…You pervert!"

"How am I a pervert?"

"Cause only a pervert would bring something like that up."

He smirked. "Come on." He turned the water on. "I wanna see you make more faces."

"Pervert."

"Only for you." he said laughing

**AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
